Castle of Glass
by Bubble98
Summary: Elena Gilbert never had an easy life, so why would it be any different now? She felt broken and neglected by the world around her but years after a tragic accident her life has improved greatly but these feeling still lurk beneath the surface. After an misunderstood meeting with a stranger her life starts to change but is it for better or worse. Delena.Klaroline.Rated MA
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys this is my first ever fan-fic and well I had this idea for a while and I hope people will like it. I am a huge Delena shipper so your going to see a lot of that but other basic charcters are going to appear eventuallyand this story is going to be rated MA for smut,gore,horror,lemons and all that jazz, so on with they story.**

**A quick note this a completly AU story so no vampires,witches etc.**

**Prolouge:**

Elena Gilbert sped through the lush forest at inhumane speed, she was utterly petrified and she was completly was animalistic as she fiercly dodged any obstacle which stood in her path. She just kept running avoiding to collide witha branch or a tree, she didnt need anything to slow her down, if it did it could sentence her death. It felt as thoufgh she had been running an eternity,although she was naturally fit she just wasnt capable of running at this speed for such a huge amount of time. By now every time she took a step she feared her legs would buckle and collapse beneath, which would have disatourous knew she had to be strong,she couldnt give up even though her legs ached with pain and begged her to stop, her lungs demanded more air as with her never ending fear she often forgot to breath but worst was her heart, it pounded against her ribs to the point she thought it would combust. She started rembering the evnts that had just unfolded but she had to block out those memories this wasnt the time for her to be weak little Elena she had to forget all the sufferring and pain welling up inside her and focus on the only thing that could save her,survival.

She felt numb to the world around her, the only thing she saw was the path ahead of her which was bound to lead to somewhere safe, anywhere away from Mystic just kept going not taking anytime to notice her surroundings which was entirely unlike her but now her current predicment didnt really alow for time to enjoy the scenery. When she was younger she would often find beauty in every aspect of the world and she found nature to be astonishgly beautiful,she would often spend hours upon end of the summer lying in these particular woods just to relax and escape the world around her which had caused her nothing but pain and particular when she had turned 17 and she lost the people she cared about more than anything in the world , her parents Samantha and Johnathan died on a faithful night when Elena's life was spared, she never choses to bring the topic up for discussion but she always wonders why she lived while her loving parents suffered intolerable they died Elena shut the world around her out and she was unresponsive or coporotive for many months but her daily trips to natures creations helped her regain some sense of hope in the world. In this moment she knew these surroundings wouldnt offer any solace to comfort her.

She was now heavily panting, she could feel her body running out of energy to continue on, she cursed herself for not being able to tolerate more activity but she still wasnt giving up, she could'nt while knowing the cruel monster which entailed options were severly limited and she was running out of hope. She could hear his fast footsteps aproaching from behind her, if she didnt continue chasing him away she was going to be caught and the consequences which emerged from her failure were unthinkable amd sent a wave of fear over her body, it was this fear that fueled her to keep was doing well until she could hear him,in the entire duration of this cat and mouse chase neither of them had spoken,mainly because she didnt have the stamina to open her mouth unless it was to inhale fresh air but he had now broken that erie silence.

"Elennnaaaa" he shouted out in a song like tune,the way he sung out her name sent shivers down her back. His voice echoed throught the woods which made it seem as though her name would be said for eternity

"Elennnaaaa" he shouted out agin but this time there was a higher sense of urgency and his voice was louder which meant he was gaining distance, Elena was horrified at the idea of him catching her she had to get away from him but with every stride her optimism was broken down a notch

"Oh, sweet Elena, where are you?" He seemed so collected even though there was annoynace stinging from his let out an involuntary cry, which she believed was faint but when shew heard him chuckle she knew she had only worsesend the situation by sending him towards felt tears well in her eyes as she realised her chances of escape were slim to negativity began effecting her limbs as she felt them begin to slow but it seemed her mind and feet were'nt working in harmony,she silently begged her feet to continue but they werent coplying.

She made the desecion to peak behind her for a split second just to see how close he was, a slight bit of relief awoke in her when she could'nt see him but that was all it took that split second to change the game. Her left foot caught on a log buried beneath the soil, she immediatly lost her footing and her equilabrem quickly followed suit,her legs buckled beneath and this left no support for the rest of her body so she was flung to the ground like a rag doll.A sharp gasp escaped from her mouth accompained by a cry of had the misfortune of stumbling down a slope which was very bump and contained many painful objects, every being of nature seemed to find away to scrape her body or cause her to slide past a sharp body was being shred to tatters by the branches and she felt the tears she tried to hold back flow freely down her escaped from her everytime her body made contact with the an eternity of free-falling and intense painm it al ceased the world stopped spinning and everything had become deadly could hear heavy footsteps approaching and feeling beaten she closed her eyes and hoped her savior would come, she whispered his name in a raspy prayer

"Damon"

**So yeah thats the end of the prologe, the next chapter will go back about 4-7 months or so and then the real fun will as you probaly got from the title this story will be a Delena story and I'd like to think its going to be exciting and I plan to shock so be i aplogise for any spelling mistakes my computer doesnt relly work with the spelling checker for some you like the story why not follow it and leave a review I would really appriciate it and I plan to update Chapter 1 soon. ****J**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,so this is chapter one, just to clarify Elena has lost both parents and her aunt Jenna looked after her and Jer but she's now done High school but is taking a year off before college, in this story she's around 20 and lets just say a lot can happen in a anything in italics are Elena's thoughts**

**Also a massive thanks to those who followed the story:MonstersInTheEnd, SwanQueen4055 and ****kaybaby1127**

**, you really don't know how much I appreciate your feedback, it helps the creative juices get flowing, enough with that on with the story.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Elena Pov:**

I get up and Im in this room, its dark and extremely large. There is four large wall length rounded windows, they are grand and beautiful yet there is no light coming through them, they seem to be covered by bricks which suffocate the room and make it seem far more smaller than it truly is.

_Where am I? I have never been here before I would defiantly recognise a room like this, a room so dull and bleak._

I am intrigued by the windows so I walk towards them but I don't understand, I just can't seem to wrap my head around it, if these windows are boarded up then where is this light coming from. I run my hands over the brick its worn and I feel dust partials as I pull my hand away. I then turn around to see what other strange things are present in this creepy room. I feel a shiver run down my back as I discover there are no other objects the room, its spacious and empty

_This is just really weird, where is everything, shouldn't there be something in here besides these windows._

After the inital shock of realising I'm the only thing in this room, I begin to absorb my surroundings. The walls are covered in green wallpaper which is tainted with brown splotches, tears and rips can be found along every wall, I start to feel small as I look upwards and see the abnormally high ceilings, they are covered in cobwebs and seem to continue upwards for eternity until they meet. I desperately search the ceiling for some kind of lamp or candles but I find none.

_Where is this light coming from?_

I start to feel panicky, I know the room is big and extremely tall but I've never felt so suffocated in my life, It isn't immensely bright its quite dim actually but the fact that there is no light source yet I can see my surroundings clearly, really makes me uncomfortable. I don't want to venture out to far for the fear of what lurks in the shadows of areas I can't quite see.

_There has to be a way out of here._

This room was giving me all the wrong vibes and I couldnt stand being in here for a second longer, I straighten up and I stick on a brave face, there can't be anything to fear in this room. If I can't get out surely no-one can get in. At least that's the what I hope.I begin pacing around the room,its only then when im stepping around the room that I realise Im bare footed. I can feel tiny rock partials sticking to my feet making it uncomfortable to walk.

_Why am I bare footed?And what am I wearing?_

When \I look down I see im dressed in black flowing dress, with a laced bodice and the lower section of the dress is torn and messy in looks like something a corpse bride would wear. I must admit the dress looks beautiful but I've never seen it before, I most certainly do not own this.

I am distracted by my train of thought when I heard a loud audible slam from behind me.

_What was that? Is there someone else in here?_

I turn by body so quickly, I think I snapped a bone.I turn around to be greeted with the large dominant windows which shadow over me. But a flicker between two windows catches my gaze. I slowly creep towards the flicker, if someone is there I don't want any trouble. With each step the flicker reveals its true form to me. It's a door handle. I lose all sense and immediately run towards the door. I impatiently bang on the door, trying to seek help, or an explanation.

"Please, Let me out, let me out now" I yell out in frustration, I don't even know if there is anyone on the other side of the door but I pray there is someone to rescue me from this nightmare.

"Anyone please, help me...help me, please..." I am banging on the door with all my might but all that responds is an eerie silence, my begging has become muffled by the lump forming in my throat and tears that are threatening to pour.

"What do you want with me" I cry out, frustrated and feeling empty of hope, at this point all I want is validation. I slowly cease my banging on the door until I finally let it out, I slide down the door to sit on the floor, I land with a painful thud. I can't take the reality of knowing I'm trapped here. I just put my head in my lap and cry. I wont give who ever has me trapped the pleasure of hearing my sobs.

I hear a few sounds of movement and what sounds like a tap being turned. I slowly raise my head to see what all the noise is in relation to. When I look up I'm completely room has shrank to a minute size and I barely have enough space to move. I feel the catastrophic side of me kicking in. The sound eventually ceases. I sigh with relief, perhaps my capturor will leave me to suffer in peace. I try to calm down but the sound of water dripping is annoying me too much to ignore it. I place my hands on the ground to help me get up but something wet and sticky meets my hand.

_What is this?_

I force myself to look at the ground only to see a horrific sight. I'm surrounded by a pool of dark, thick blood.

_Oh, god who's blood is this? Where is it coming from?_

I frantically try to rub the blood off of my hands but it has bonded with my skin and refuses to leave, I try to rub it off with the cloth from my dress but it only results in me smearing my beautiful dress in horrid blood. I quickly discover that the blood flow isn't ceasing but continuing to fill the room at a rapid warm blood is now past my ankles and is rising upwards.

_No,no,no,no,no this can't be happening no,it can't be real,can it?_

I can't stay here, ill die.I begin looking for a way out of this tiny room but the door has disappeared and has been replaced by a brick chances are looking slim.I have to get out. I am really panicking now, my body is shaking, my spine has shivers running down it, my heart is pounding furiously against my chest, my head is thumping so hard against my skull that my vision is being blurred.I just scream, yell and cry out,anything to get their it's no use the blood is now around my waist and there is too much resistance between the blood and my body, so much so that im incapable of moving anymore.I know now that there is no way out unless its through death,which now seems no one is coming to rescue me, nobody cares about me anymore, I'm just a dead girl floating in blood.I keep thrashing my arms in the hope that I could swim through it but the blood just keeps rising until I reach the top of the ceiling. I turn my face up towards the ceiling so I can breathe for as long as possible but i know it wont be long now the blood level hs surged its way to my neck and its stinging with the searing heat excreting from it.

Then it finally captures me,the blood consumes my body. I close my eyes and try not to think of the ache in my chest from lack of air, I try to think of happier times with Jeremy,Caroline,Jenna,Bonnie,Matt even times with my mother and father but nothing comes but the horrible memories of them drowning before my eyes and I feel as though I'm now drowning before theirs.I know that resistance is futile so I let the feeling of emptiness consume me.

"Elena" I hear my name being called but it sounds so distant, so far away from where I am, I want to reply but I just feel to empty inside.

"Elena focus, what do you see? "I hear the voice again this time it sounds louder and I feel myself falling as I eventually open my eyes.

I wake up with a gasp, I'm still shaking and recovering from the eventful nightmare which has made by skin crawl.I grap my neck which is flushed with heat. Thankfully I recognise the room I am in now, it is my sanctuary where I can discuss my issues with . He insists I call him Klaus because we have known each other for two years and in that time I have come to confide in him and trust his opinions. I remember our first session, I was being forced by my aunt to attend his sessions after I clearly wasnt accepting my parents demise. I struck out and rebelled to help grieve over their passing.I got into the wrong crowd with people for a while and completely shut out my other friends and family, drinking and drug use became a daily ritual,It helped me escape the harsh reality of life and I was depressed every second of every day, suicidal would be a gentle word on describing my mental state.I was completely lost and angry at the world and Aunt Jenna and Jeremy just couldn't handle me anymore, I was out of I met Klaus, I was originally completely against our sessions and i refused to co-operate but somehow he related to me and saw the good in me and ever since he has helped me keep the demons at bay and seeing good in life, something which I was blind to before we met.

"Elena,are you feeling alright?" he asked in a soft voice, he really was concerned for my well-being and I think that's why we connected so well,he was the first person who seemed to actually care about my problems and not try sympathise with me.I didnt really know how to answer his question, I was by no means alright after that terrifying dream but I trusted him so I knew I would have to tell him about it.

"Uh..yeah,Im feeling better now,uh what was going on?" I asked genially, I didn't have the faintest clue what we were discussing before my nightmare.

A smile spread across his face and a quiet chuckle escaped from his mouth "Ah, you don't remember, I take it I was boring you too much, eh?"

I couldn't help but smile at his remark, even after the disgusting events that played in my mind he still knew how to help cheer me up, to a certain both sat there just smiling like fools for a moment, it was peaceful. That's how it always was with Klaus he made me feel at peace and I always thanked him for that, all be it that his rambling could sent you in to a coma at times, but I chose not to dwell on that.

"Of corse not, Doctor Mikaelson, with your entirely interesting information about the human mind and its role, its like music to my ears" I cheekly replied, my words were dripping with sarcasm and we both knew it.

"Oh,har har Miss Gilbert, you smartass, if you must know we weren't discussing the motor neurons that accompany the brain to the body,well not toady, I asked you to lay back and relax and listen to my words-"

"You told me to picture that I was in a room of my choice" I cut in after remembering parts of the previous conversation, Klaus nodded in compliance, it started to form together like bits of a jigsaw puzzle.

"Yes, that's right, I told you to imagine you were in a room, I didn't specify what was in the room or the appearance, that was entirely up to you, I simply asked you what was inside the room, you remember what you said you saw?" he asked me, checking that most of my memory of the last few minutes were still intact.

"Yes, I was in a big dark room with large boarded up windows but there was a light coming from somewhere but I didn't know where"I answered him honestly even though I was slightly afraid of him delving into my twisted seemed pleased by my answer.

"Ah, yes the large room you were muttering about that but after a few moments you stopped speaking you seemed to be deep within thought, I allowed you to continue your thought process but you started to moan and you began thrashing around violently, what did you see that made you react this way?"

I feared answering his question its been over a year since I have had these disturbing thoughts and dreams, somehow one resurfaced today. I don't want to worry Klaus he has been speaking highly of my excellent progress, I feel as though I'll disappoint him or make him believe im going in the wrong direction. A lie sprung to mind, although I never enjoyed lying to him, I have told a white lie here and there but I felt the need to lie for both our sakes.

I went to open my mouth but the ringing of a bell, from his alarm clock signalled that the session was over for toady, I quickly shut my mouth as I had been saved by the bell.I looked over to Klaus whose gentle smile had fallen and been replaced with an annoyed wasnt that I needed his approval to leave but I felt that he should be the one to say goodbye first. After a few excruciatingly long seconds he finally gave in. He lifted his head and announced that the session was over.

"Your free to go now,Elena, I will be seeing you next week." He said but then he some reason everything seemed tense, I was not sure how to reply so I waited for him to speak again."Have a nice week Elena"He said with a smile and like that the tension was gone.

"You too Klaus, bye" I said, I did not wait for his reply this time so I quietly closed the door behind me and I walked out through the office into the car park. I made my way to my car and I decided to skip doing anything else for the day and just go home. I hopped in the car but before I started the engine I said a silent prayer that I would have a safe journey before going into my car seat pocket and pulling out a photo of my parents. I brought the picture to my lips and gave it a swift loving kiss. I then put it back in the pocket. I started the engine and hoped for the day when it would be so painful to not have them in my life.

**Yeah so that's chapter one its kind of big and I know half of it is a dream sequence but I just wanted to convey how her parents death has effected her completely even 3 years later.I ust thought I would show how she hasn't learnt to fully accept their passing like she did in the show but who knows maybe thing will get better...or next time :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, chapter 2 is here and is going to get the story going, Elena is going to meet Damon very soon, so just hold on a little bit more.**

**Also again a massive thanks to those of you who have reviewed,followed or liked the story your support is really appreciated.**

**Note, all italics are Elenas thoughts.**

**Chapter 2:**

Elena POV

The alarm sounded through the room and echoed from bouncing off every surface, causing the sound to appear even louder than it was meant to be. I was not having the most enjoyable morning, thankfully no disturbing thoughts or nightmares entered my dreams last night actually I didn't dream of anything in particular, my mind was entirely blank nothing stood out, my mind was filled with darkness and I loved I didn't feel empty than it meant I was thinking of dark and painful memories which never seemed to fade. Saying all this it is still a horrible morning, not only was the weather atrocious, filled with a gloomy light from the lack of sun with freezing cold winds that would cut through you and never-ending cycles of rain but today was the dreaded first day of searching for work. This I am by no means excited by, its not that I dont like working actually it's quite the opposite I love helping others,its kind of a passion of just lately I can't seem to focus my mind on one thing at a time, my mind just constantly wonders across the world which makes keeping a job a difficult task. My first ever job went just like that. A few months after my parents had,well,left, I decided I needed to det back to normality and start getting my life back on track so I got my old job of working in the towns local diner back. It was difficult but I started regaining my old self again but one day it all just disappeared, I just lost everything I worked so hard to build. I was waiting on tables when a young family from out-of-town came into the diner for a simple meal but I gave them more than what they bargained for. The young girl and boy were being children and messing around with each other but soon the innocent messing turned into an argument between the young girl and the parents. She was completely outraged by her parents, who were just trying to explain that it was wrong to hurt her brother. She had a temper tantrum in the booth. The parents were getting visibly upset and embarrassed, everyone in the diner was becoming uncomfortable by the situation. The manager decided to intervene but was quickly turned away once the couple exclaimed they could handle the situation. I decided something had to be done so I thought I would try help by giving them their order to try silence them for a few moments but on my way the young girl exclaimed;

"I hate both of you, I wish you would just go and die already"

I'm not really sure how it happened but I just remember freezing up and then I heard the loud crashing of cutlery along with the sound of breaking glass and plates. I can remember the fear on the little girls face and how surprised everyone else looked. Then it just felt like I couldn't breathe and not only coud I hear plates crashing but I hear my own personal walls crumbling beneath my fingers. Every single memory of them, mainly the ones where they die in front of my eyes and just how useless I am and how ashamed they must be of me. The rest is a blur. I just remember being dragged out of the diner and eventually being fired. I had tried so hard, I had left drugs, the drink and all those crazy things but I fell back into old habits. It was after that event that Jenna knew I needed professional help.

So, today was the day, I finally had to find a proper job. I just don't want to screw this up. I'm just terrified that somehow the people who are interviewing me will find out about my past mental break down.

_Who would want to hire someone with those kind of problems_

The alarm was still blaring so I lazily switch it off. I have to be prepared for today, it's all about first impressions and I have to make them count. I get up out of my warm cosy bed only to regret it immediately but I can't give in and just climb back into my safe place. Its time to face the reality.

_You can do this Gilbert, you know you can._

Yesh, that has to be the worst motivating speech but I guess I better listen to my own advice for once. So I rush into the shower and was of all the grime from yesterdays horrible thoughts, I can feel all that stress falling off of my body. I have never been someone who coud spend less than twenty minutes in the shower, it was always so warm and comforting but of course today had to be an exception. To my complete surprise I was finished in seven minutes, I didn't even know it was possible to have a shower in that small amount of time.

I quickly threw on the clothes I had picked out for my interviews, well actually my best friend Caroline picked it, I would be entirely lost without her. She has been my best friend since kindergarten when I got bullied for my short hair because every other girl and long hair,looking back it was such a stupid thing to be upset about but it really got to me but Caroline had moved into town and she was like my own super hero. On her fist day she noticed that I was being excluded and getting abuse. She decided to befriend me when no one else would and she always told the bullies where to put it, she was a foul-mouthed child,she was never afraid to speak her mind and she was brave, I just knew we were going to be friends. To this day shes still here protecting me even when I pushed her away, she never left me alone and did her best to help me when ever I denied that I needed her help but she always stuck around. I used to think it was annoying but now I always need her help in some way. The clothes she had picked were perfect, they were a businessy type of clothes. A black pencil skirt with suitable black flats as well, topped off with an emerald green spaghetti top that was fitted at the waist and came out a bit more above the dress with grey cardigan. It was just too perfect. I dried my hair so it was wavy, just the way I like it. My make up was subtitle, I didn't need to go over the top it's just a job interview.

I still had a half an hour before I was expected for the interview but I thought if I can early it would put me on their good side. I was at the door when I got the sense that I was forgetting something but what is it, I have my phone, keys and everything I needed for the interview

_Um dummy, breakfast, it's why your stomach is rumbling..._

I brought my hand to my forehead,how had I forgotten to eat, that's really smart. I just don't feel like I have time to cook anything and last time I checked there was no food just laying around. I check my watch only twenty-five minutes left, the first place is ten minutes away and you can never predict traffic around here. I decide it's just best to leave now. I hop in the car and quickly drive towards my first destination. Before I can even turn on the radio my phone starts ringing, I don't need caller identification to know who is calling me. I answer the phone in glee.

"Morning Car" I say to hear, it's no surprise that she has called me straight away and she knows it just as well as me.

"Am I really that predictable or are just able to see the future now" She replies jokingly

"Oh crap, you know my secret now, okay no pressure but I'm going to have to kill you, it was nice knowing you" I say trying to sound serious only to break out in laughter by the end.

I hear Carolines giggles on the other end "Oh, no you have me shaking in my boots but really how are you feeling"

"I am feeling fine Car, don't worry about me, I have it all sorted out and I'm going to kill those interviews"

"Dont worry, have you met me, seriously its my duty to worry and are you sure, you're not nervous or anything"

"No really I feel pretty good about today,sure it's not going to be easy but I have to try,right"

"Thats my girl, your going to do great maybe you don't even need my magical luck"

I can't help but laugh at that "Yeah, your luck really I don't need something that doesn't exist, when was the last time you had a guy"

I can practically feel her evil eyes through the phone "Says, you the girl who has only ever had one boyfriend, it's not my fault the last few guys I've met have been creeps, gay or married and in some cases all three"

"Oh come on there hasn't been anyone thats been all three, has there?"

" I plead the fifth your honour"

I can always count on her witty remarks to make me laugh even when I'm slightly nervous "Well you can tell the honour later tonight or else I can only assume your guilty"

"Sure, we will be celebrating on your success of course and you know better than to assume these kind of things"

"Of course, look I'm nearly there and well I have to go"

"Sure, good luck Elena, you'll do great"

"Thanks Car,later"

"You know it Gilbert"

I'm left grinning like a fool as I hang up the phone and I find myself in front of the first building, a law firm called McAstoin Lawyers, a french law firm that deals with law settlements. I have never really been interested in business but there is a secretarial job available and that I can actually do.

_Deep breath in and let it out, it's going to be fine._

I listen to my own instructions and I feel ready. I jump out of the car and lock it. I do my best to seem cool and relaxed. I walk up to the door in long confident strides and I see I have already attracted attention from people in the parking lot.I go up to the door and go to open it.I take another deep breath and push the door in, only to discover the door doesn't open by pushing it.I end up hitting my head of the glass. I grab my head to try ease the little pain and pray no one saw what happened. I turn around to see people try to stifle their laughs with massive smiles plastered across their faces.

_Well that was terrible, at least they will remember you._

I feel my cheeks heat up and flush. I feel so embarrassed and dumb. But I cant and wouldn't let this throw me off my game.I pull the door and try my head up high but I fail miserably I feel so idiotic.

_Come on Gilbert,who does this kind of shit happen to but come on you can still do this._

I'm really starting to doubt myself, nothing is turning out right.I try to regain any respect l still have left. I walk up to the main desk and ask the woman there for the man I'm meant to meet, . She is extremely helpful and directs me in the correct direction and tells me that he is waiting for me and she innocently adds the location of the ice machine.

_Oh well it looks like she knows aswell, maybe the entire office knows_

I find the room she had mentioned, room 37. I knock on the door so lightly I could hardly hear it but clearly he did. The door opens to reveal a man around 40. He is of average height with a lack of a hair on the top of his head and deep brown eyes which look dark with fatigue. He's a very stout man and he holds out his arm to direct me in to his room. His mouth curls into a welcoming smile but his next action doesn't sit well with me, his eyes roam freely around my body before he actually address me.

"Miss. Gilbert, please come in I've been expecting you"

I am not comfortable with the way he is eyeing me up but I try my best to ignore his gaze but wrap my arms around myself almost immediately, feeling the need to cover myself up.

_Come on Elena he is probably thinking your being rude, you need a job_

I plaster a fake smile on my face and try to seem happy "Yes, thank you . Um thank you very much for this opportunity, I'm very grateful"

"Oh it's no problem , we could really use some on with your" he pauses before looking at me intently again which causes me to involuntary shiver,uh hes disgusting "experience." he finally finishes but not before licking his lips.

"Well, I'm not all that experienced, I was quite surprised when I was offered the job" I keep shifting in my chair uncomfortably his gaze is creeping me to my core.

"Well it's not always about who has the most experience, but who is willing to try the hardest and do whatever they have to do, are you that kind of person, Elena?" he says addressing me with my first name completely unprofessional. I feel as though his question is a trap and that I'm doomed no matter what I say.

"Id like to think so yes." I reply without any confidence, I sound so weak and scared even though I slightly am. He starts sauntering towards me with a smug grin on his face, its quite disgusting to look at. He sits at the edge of his desk a few inches from me.

"Well, to be honest Elena it is very important that I know that you are, possibly right now, I need to know that you're the right person for this job." the entire time he is speaking he is sliding is arm across the desk closer to me until his hand is directly in front of me, a few centimeters from my knee. He is looking down at me like prey and I know that I'm not so desperate for a job that I need to be harassed.

"When you put it like that maybe I'm not the best person for this job." I try to say sincerely and I start rising from my chair to leave but he brings his slimy hand down to my knee to try keep me in the chair and in his grip.

"Actually, I think you will be perfect for the job I am going to give you." I momentarily freeze and my mouth and mind stop working as one and I remain quiet.

_Oh god, get out of here, get out of here now, run!_

I jump out of the chair to fast for him to react and I escape from his grasp. I don't hesitate to run for the door but he is quick on my heels, I go to open the door only for him to slam it shut and ram himself into me. He whispers that I'm not going anywhere against my neck as he tries to get hold of my hands.

"You need this job, I know you do." He says as he grabs my wrists trying to stop me from hitting him but that doesn't stop me I thrash out against him until I feel I'm gaining the upper hand.

"Actually, I don't really need it." I say through gritted teeth as I push him off me. He lands on the ground but this time I'm making sure he doesn't follow me, I swiftly bring my knee to his groin as I watch him curl into a ball in pain, grabbing his jewels and whimpering.I decide he isn't worth my energy to hit him again.

"But thanks for your consideration" I spit out venomously before I slam th door behind me never looking back.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I find myself in the quieter side of the town. I have dumped my car somewhere, I felt too trapped to stay in it. I'm just wander meaninglessly through the streets in the pouring rain while slowly freezing. My teeth chatter against each other in a rhythm that my body shakes to. I don't really know where I am going I just feel so violated and angry, I don't want to call Caroline, she would go sort him out,that i know for definite, I don't want to tell Klaus he would just analyse the event and tell me why this guy did what he did. Neither of those options were good enough for me right now. I just need to be away from people right now. This side of town is pretty empty and is usually where people get murdered.

_Jeez, don't think like that right now, this place is creepy enough._

Honestly I could get attacked right now and not bat an eye. I just keep walking though in a world of my own. Until I hear an engine roaring up behind me. I look behind me to see a car approaching me.

_Oh great, just great I'm going to be kidnapped and no one will be able to help, just bloody great._

I decide to speed my walking pace suddenly becoming terrified that someone is going to kill me. Th e car stops beside me and the window rolls down reveling a man. I lean in closer to hear what he is saying. "Are you crazy walking around in this kind of weather, look get in before you freeze to death".

I cant even see the mans face in the dark but there is something trusting in his voice so I forget everything I was tought about getting into the car with strangers and hopped in to his car.

_What have you done?_

**Okay well thats the end of chapter two, so who did Elena get into the car with, a friend or a have to read the next chapter to find out. Dont forget to review, feedback means a lot to me and if you like the story why not follow it, till next time :)**


End file.
